


A Stupid Book

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	A Stupid Book

Draco wished he had paid more attention in Charms class. He always thought it was so easy it was a joke. And he never had any trouble mastering the things that incessant little dwarf has expected them to perform in class. He always made Pansy write his essays, so it would surprise him if he had ever opened the textbook, and there was no way he had ever actually read from it.

Faced with his clearly impossible task assigned by the Dark Lord, he had been trying to find any way to accomplish his goal. Crabbe had managed to sneak him a book from the Restricted Section that contained all sorts of curses and hexes that he knew would be useful to him. Well, he guessed they would be. Turns out knowledge of actual Charms theory was needed to decipher the purposes of the spells as well as the method needed to actually cast them.

He considered asking Professor Snape for help, but he worried his Head of House would discourage him from using any magic of this sort. He knew Snape was skeptical he would succeed in this task. He could see the way he had been eyeing him since the begining of the term. Whenever Draco and Dumbledore were in the same room, he could feel Snape's eyes fixated on him, as if he thought him foolish enough to try something in front of the entire school.

Draco picked up the book and threw it across the room. Another failed attempt at coming up with a way to bring an end to the school's beloved Headmaster. He knew it shouldn't be this difficult. As he drifted off to sleep, he found himself wishing the daft old coot would just trip and fall down the stairs...


End file.
